A Change of Heart
by h0neybunny16
Summary: Hermione Granger gets attacked by death eaters in her neighborhood in Bella Vista Villa during the summer before she starts her 6th year in Hogwarts what happens when she learns a family secret that will change everything and had some help from her friends Anthony (her ex-boyfriend), Jasper, and Lexy being Professor McGonagall's grandchildren. Summary is inside.
1. Prologue (Part 1)

**A Change of Heart**

 **Summary: This story takes place right after 5th year during the summer where Harry used to live with his relatives but, instead he stayed with his godfather Sirius (after going back in time thanks to Hermione's help and captured the real culprit—Peter Pettigrew) who betrayed his parents but, unfortunately Sirius isn't the only one who escaped Azkaban some of the death eaters escaped to be with their master and attacked one particular neighborhood (Bella Vista Villa) that happens to be Hermione's home town with her childhood friends Anthony 'Andy' (Hermione's ex-boyfriend), Jasper 'Jazz' and Alejandra 'Lexy, Alex, Alexis or Alexa' by protecting their family of siblings under one of the powerful protection barrier spells—causing everyone to scream when Hermione got stabbed which left Anthony and Jazz to pull the trigger of their guns and killed Dolohov, Bellatrix, her husband Rudolph Lestrange.**

 **Unfortunately, Anthony, Jazz and Lexy called for backup—Professor McGonagall and the others who heard the gun shots rushing over to help just in time, it left them to rush inside to save Hermione because she's losing blood. Hermione's memory was echoing from her parent's deaths, screaming and yelling practically begging to spare their lives… until they're dying breath… that left their mum Emma Granger (godmother—Aaliyah under disguise by telling Hermione the truth that she's adopted with her brothers Reggie, Elias, Ryo, Chris, Ariel and Aqua; giving her last wish to adopt Zander and Zoey Granger under their guardianship and co-workers with Matt, Tai and Yukiya 'Yuki' (who happens to be Jake, Kacey, Caitlin, Lily & Logan's older brothers) learning about their parents deaths leaving them orphans.**

 **Disclaimer: Anthony Jacob Santos 'Andy or AJ' (OC), Jasper Elliott Santos 'Jazz' and Alejandra Candie Santos 'Lexy, Alex, Alexis or Alexa' (OC) are the oldest siblings to Barry, Hayley, Rose, Jay, and Seth Santos while Jake, Kacey, Caitlin, Lily and Logan Ventura are Hermione & her siblings godchildren are my own creations and own OCC's; yes I know it's a lot of people names in this story but, you'll see the backstory of it in the introduction. Hermione's older siblings Regulus Niklaus Holden 'Reggie' (OC), Elias Roderico Jason 'Eli' (OC), Roman Lional 'Ryo' (OC), Christopher Jayden Jr 'Chris' (OC), Aries Joelle Taylor 'Ariel' and Aquarius Jadene Rose Granger 'Aqua' (OC) are also Hermione's siblings. The names are made up by my own creation—I don't own the author J.K. Rowling, the characters and the Harry Potter book/movie series but, if I did the whole story plot would've been quite different oh well. Long Live Harry Potter ^_^**

Prologue (Part 1)

During the summer at the park Hermione was playing with Zander and Zoey the twins—being the youngest at the playground was held, they were on the swing set minding their own business that was until she felt a sudden cold chill and noticed the sky sudden change into grey dark, someone crackling but, thought it was her imagination that was until realization hit her like a bolt of lightning that everyone who were muggles, some were wizarding families in disguise as muggles were under attack against the death eaters. Without thinking Hermione grabbed the twins like her life depend on it despite the screams calling for help from her childhood friends Anthony (her ex-boyfriend), Jasper and Alex (who are triplets) and just happened to be purebloods (witch & wizards) as they're battling death eaters who are saving the quints—their youngest siblings three boys & two girls who she recognized as her neighbors from down the street.

Along the way Hermione with the reception of Anthony, Jasper and Alex saved five extra kids the Ventura's family who Hermione recognized as her godchildren since their parents are quite close friends but, unfortunately their parents were murdered by Bellatrix from battle; so much blood shred, slashed, screams from each corner. It was like you're in the middle of a war zone but, much worst; Hermione and her friends decided to bring them along to her house not realizing that Dan and Emma Granger were captured—and didn't realized that Hermione's life is about to change including her family of siblings.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

I decided to take the twins Zander and Zoey to the park since it was a bright sunny day; I decided another week before I meet up with Harry and Ron because I wanted to spend as much time with my family as much as I could before … I send my family away; it was a mutual decision that I decided on my own knowing that Voldemort and the death eaters will be wanting to kill them through me and I couldn't take that risk not again. It's bad enough that I lost Cedric, my fiancée not a lot of people knew about our relationship except my best friend Lexy; who's the sister of Anthony my ex-boyfriend. I haven't seen him since we broke up it was a messy break up between us but, eventually we managed to talk and made up as friends so we're still in each other's lives whenever we could.

I was pushing Zander and Zoey who wanted to go to the swings wanting to fly causing me to chuckle as they wanted me to keep pushing hearing their laugh made me feel in peace until I felt a sudden chill down my spine—I didn't want Zander and Zoey to notice but, that was until the sky suddenly changed into a dark grey color which was quite odd and made stop the swings with another cold chill through my body and felt this uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Min'nie" Zander pulled me out of my thoughts "What's wrong?"

"Zayne… Zoey… we need to get out of here… now!" I hushed my voice in low tones ignoring his question, waved my hand causing my beaded bag full of our things inside into my hands without question.

"Why?" Zoey asked me innocently.

Before I can answer that's when I heard screams coming from everyone through the park as I turned to see what occurred them to scream as my eyes widen in horror…

 _'Shit, death eaters,'_ I swore under my breath _'What the bloody hell are they doing here… this is a private neighborhood… how in Merlin's name did they find this place…'_

I watched the death eaters roaming around killing every muggles, wizards and witches in sight who are in disguise that I saw Dolohov killed the parents in front of the children causing them to scream and without thinking I grabbed the twins in a rush putting my stuff inside my bag which I put an enchantment charm inside and decided to help but, first I need to put the twins into safety with one of my powerful protection charm. I steadied my breath, steadied Zander and Zoey in their baby pouch despite how they're only 4 years old—we were hiding behind one of the oak trees, hearing everyone being murdered left and right by death eaters and decided to help as I heard the kids running to their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The kids cried out to their parents.

"Stupefy," I stunned the death eaters with my wand that left them killed while I carried the twins running to the play house "Zayne, Zoey you two stay here and keep yourself hidden inside this castle playhouse until I come back okay," I told them gently who looked confuse as they hide themselves inside the club house and muttered a protective enchantments and an invisible barrier before I left to help the neighborhood.

"Expallarmus," I yelled and stunned the other death eaters who sneered at me but, I was quick about it "Stupefy!" 4x against them leaving them unconscious where I heard another voice that I didn't quite recognize.

"Stupefy! Expallarmus!" an unknown male voice.

I didn't let it stop me though I knew everyone in my neighborhood needed my help, so I did everything in my power to stun each death eater that I came across; well it was more like three unknown voices that I couldn't quite crossed yet but, weren't far ahead since I was too busy fighting against the death eaters. As soon as I got some help around that was until I saw who it was. It took me a couple of tries but, my eyes were blinking owlish by how they changed over the years I guess I wasn't the only one who changed since we last saw each other.

It was Anthony my ex-boyfriend, then Jasper and Alex they're a few months older than me and we're all going to be in 6th years this fall although from what I was told they go to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America I wasn't even aware they were home this summer and not only that but, they're triplets being the oldest in the family while their grandmother is Professor McGonagall, their parents thought they should use Russo instead of Santiago not wanting to reveal their real identities of the Santos wizardry family one of a few purebloods would be under hiding in disguise to be muggles.

So, as muggles they use _'Russo'_ after their mum's maiden name so it won't get confuse which they kept it that way until now we're practically family since our parents grew up together and went to Hogwarts so there's a lot that my two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley don't know about my family life outside of Hogwarts and I like to keep that way since it's private.

"Auntie Mia," young voices exclaimed through the crowd as they ran towards me.

"Jay, Rosie! What are you two doing here," I told them in horrified voices causing them to hide behind me "Stupefy" I yelled attacking the death eaters who tried to attack my godchildren with quick reflexes "Expallarmus!" I growled protectively around my godchildren who stood behind me quite frighten.

"I'm sorry auntie Mia we got lost," Jay murmured.

"Jay, you and Rosie know better than to run off away from your family likes that your parents must've been so worried sick over you guys especially … Jasper, Lexy and … Anthony," I scolded at them.

"I'm sorry there were so many people and we couldn't find them anywhere because we were separated from them from the crowd until we saw you auntie Mya," Rosie whimpered, her eyes were teared up causing me to soften over my goddaughter and gave a tired sigh.

"Shhh it's okay Rosie it's not your fault… just… just stay close to me until we find them okay," I drifted off with a gently hug as they nodded at this until we heard someone call their names but, it could be for someone else—I grabbed them onto my arms as they clung into me with a hug until I heard their voices from the distance not far from us—Alex, Jazz and Anthony as we were hiding behind the wall of the castle clubhouse.

"Jay, Rosie where are you guys?!" Alex called out for them panicking where they perked up about to run to her but, I held them back.

"Stay here it's too dangerous," I scolded them who sulked sadly.

"But, auntie Mia that's sissy," Rosie and Jay cried out.

Apparently, I didn't realize that Alex saw me and instantly recognized me "Mia is that really you?" she whispered. I turned around with my wand ready only in my surprise it was Alex who clearly changed a lot her hair was now raven black like Harry's with blue and purple strips on her hair with big curls, she had a halter top of a tiger animal print in the front with black jeans and high tops sneakers "Oh my Merlin you found them" she cried out in relief who was currently holding Seth in his baby pouch "Jay, Rosie we thought we lost you don't you ever do that again," she scolded them who sulked sadly.

"I'm surry we couldn't find you big suster," Rosie whispered bowing her head causing Alex to soften her eyes and sighed in relief hugging her little sister to death.

"It's fine Rosie just don't ever run off from us again you nearly scared us to death," Alex whispered, "How did you find them?"

"Yeah, it's me … it's nice to see you again Lexy and I didn't they found me through the crowd of people and they must've got separated from you guys," I pointed out.

Alex nodded at this hugging me which I returned the hug "It's good to see you too Mia and yeah I remember we were trying to get a hold of the kids from the crowd trying to get away from the death eaters when they started attacking everyone … I was just about to grab them but, we ended up separated and I can't find Jazz… Andy… Barry, Hayley and our parents anywhere…" she whispered.

"We'll find them Lexy I promise," I assured her leaving her to smile.

"I hope so… and I hope Barry, Hayley and our parents are alright too…" Alex whispered.

"Me too…" I whispered.

"Pssssttt Lexy…" a voice began to say leaving us puzzled revealing Jasper's face under the cloak "Thank bloody Merlin you guys are alright … Andy and I are inside the castle clubhouse we found Zoey and Zander so we'll apparate over and meet you guys there," he explained.

"Jazzy," Alex looked relieved "What do you mean you found Zander and Zoey their here too?" she asked to widen her eyes in horror.

"Yeah they were waiting for Mia and—" Jasper stopped to realize I was with her "Mia… is that you?"

"Hey Jazzy I guess I'm not the only one who's changed around here…" I murmured.

Jasper gave a small chuckle "Yeah I guess so…and that must've been you that put the protection charm around the clubhouse isn't it?" he asked.

"It was … only because I was helping fight against the death eaters and I wanted to protect them they are okay right?" I asked.

"Yes, Andy's with them right they instantly recognized us," Jasper assured me.

"Oh, thank Merlin…I have a feeling the twins did that since their powers are showing when I was their age" I sighed in relief not realizing how long I held my breath for "We'll meet you guys inside," she pointed out.

"Right-o Mia," Jasper apparated away leaving us to carry Jay, Rosie and Seth following them by apparating inside the club house where it was a bit crowded with Anthony, Jasper, Barry, Hayley, the twins Zander and Zoey who immediately hugged me as I held them close with a sigh in relief as we put another protection charm spell around the club house.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're okay Lexy," Anthony instantly hugged his sister "Jay, Rosie you guys are okay too I'm so glad," he explained hugging his siblings.

"I'm glad you guys are okay too guess who I found," Alex muffled turning to me which Anthony followed her stare and froze.

"M-m-Mimi?" Anthony hoarse causing me to smile.

"Hey Anthony…" I nodded at this while I steadied the twins "It's… it's nice to see you again," I murmured.

"Y-y-you too… ho-how are you?" Anthony asked who immediately straighten up.

"Better… yourself?" I asked.

"G-g-go-good and I'm great too" Anthony squeaked at this.

"That's good now if you don't mind I have some protection spells to get back too," I nodded at this as I mumbled the protection charms around the club house.

"R-r-right," Anthony murmured.

"Is this going to be one of those awkward moments where our brother meets the love of his life who happens to be his ex-girlfriend who could've been his fiancée and our sister in law after three years?" Alex asked in no one particular.

"Yep…" Jasper murmured nodding at this.

"I thought so…" Alex murmured.

"Guys it's fine… we're all friends here we just need to figure out a plan since we're still being attacked by death eaters," I ignored their comments.

"Right…" Alex nodded at this "Do you know what brought them to come here since it's a private neighborhood," she asked me.

"I'm not sure… but, I wouldn't put it pass him…" I murmured.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Vol-you-know who—" I paused at this causing Jasper, Alex and Anthony to stare at me with horrified looks "Yeah… he's been back for nearly a year…now since my 4th year… when he killed my fiancée Cedric… the Ministry isn't really helping much since Fudge is a bloody idiot," I scoffed at this after what happen last year.

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked noticing my tone.

I shrugged "The current minister didn't seem to believe that Vol—you-know-who was alive… and ignoring the fact that Cedric lost his life stating that it was tragic accident because of him… until last year when he actually saw him… we nearly lost someone we cared about… mostly Harry… if it wasn't for me… for stepping in when I did…we could've lost him" I murmured.

Anthony stared at me for a long moment "You mean Sirius Black…" he whispered.

"Yes…he's not a murderer if that's what you think he wasn't the secret keeper it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potter's and killed those 12 muggles years ago," I argued back.

"I know… you don't have to tell or explain it to me Mya… our parents knew him… Sirius Black I mean…we got to know him after they explained what happen" Alex whispered.

"How?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know if you knew this but, when Sirius was on the run… he stayed at our vacation house after explaining to our parents what happen, and they let him stay for a few days before he left since he didn't want to stay in one place for too long," Jasper explained.

"Oh… that would explain a lot… I'm glad he was safe for a while… it's a good thing I got enough evidence to prove his innocence," I murmured.

"Me too… we uh heard from uh … Ariel and Aqua," Anthony murmured at this causing me to whip-splashed towards him.

"What?" I asked looking at him confuse "You saw Ariel and Aqua," she murmured.

"Y-yes I did," Anthony nodded at this "We uh … bumped into each other at the city the other day… and we caught up… they told us what's been happening in Hogwarts with you," he pointed out.

"Oh, did they now? and what exactly did they say?" I asked.

"Oh nothing in particular… except being nearly killed by a mountain troll, going through a quest in 1rst year, then got petrified in 2nd year—went back in time in your 3rd year to save Sirius Black and save more than one innocent then 4th year helping Harry at the Tournament despite how everyone thought he was cheating or whatever while dating Cedric Diggory who was your date at the Yule Ball then he got killed at the tournament causing Harry to bring back his body while stating that Voldemort is alive causing everyone to mourn over Cedric Diggory by giving him a private funeral family only then let's not forget 5th year … did I leave anything out?" Anthony explained while Alex and Jasper stared at their brother with widen eyes.

"Yeah just one…" I drifted off staring at the window.

"And what would that be?" Anthony asked.

"You left out how you broke my heart… after three years of being together… and the fact that I could've been killed 3x during my stay in Hogwarts," I shrugged at this.

Anthony stared at me for a long moment with a sadden regret and glum look "Mimi…" he was about to speak but, I cut him off.

"Well it wouldn't matter anyway… since we have much more better things to worry about then poor relationships, right?" I sarcastically replied.

"Mimi that's not what—" Anthony was cut off from me again.

"Well maybe you should've thought of that instead of asking my sisters about my time in Hogwarts by getting your facts straight by asking me about it and not worry about the fact that we need to get the hell out of here since there's death eaters out there, so we can protect our kids in our neighborhood hmm?" I asked with a raise eyebrow leaving him flush.

"R-r-right," Anthony flushed at this.

"And he got himself burned not once but, twice damn Mia you're on a roll today," Alex sarcastically replied.

"Yep," Jasper nodded at this.

"You two aren't helping much you do know that right," I asked.

"Sorry Mya," Alex and Jasper murmured.

"Aunty Mia," Barry, Hayley, Seth, Jay and Seth hugging me close including the twins "We miss you how come you don't visit us anymore?" they asked.

"I've been really busy with school loves I'm sorry I haven't been visiting you guys as much as I could," I murmured.

"It's okay aunty Mia we still love you," the quints murmured.

Hermione soften her eyes "I love you guys too," she murmured the quints and the twins close "It's okay darlings we're going to be just fine…"

"Hey Jazz… Andy…." Alex spoke up between the silence while I was staring at the window keeping watching while the quints and the twins were sitting on my lap "Where's mum and dad?" she stated leaving Anthony and Jasper lowered their eyes with a downcast look trailing the floor with sad looks as almost they were communicating being triplets telepathy or something which Alex noticed "They're gone aren't they… "she whispered as her voice was hoarse from crying leaving them to nod at this leaving Alex to close her eyes blinking her tears away.

I looked at them with a sad look "I'm so sorry for your loss… they were pretty awesome people…" I whispered leaving them to nod at this.

"Thanks Mya…" Jasper and Alex murmured.

"Yeah… they really were… and thank you for saying that… we appreciate that … "Anthony murmured.

"Of course… we were quite close…" I murmured.

Before Anthony, Jasper and Alex can say anything we heard some death eaters roaming around the club house "Did you find them?" one of the death eaters hissed at them which I recognized as Dolohov.

"Not yet boss they could be anywhere… "one of the death eaters replied.

"Find them find them now but, leave the mudblood to me… we have some unfinished business to attend too," Dolohov hissed at them.

"Big suster—" Zander whispered that I quickly covered their mouths and signaled the guys to be quiet pointing the death eaters covering the kids and hide them under the invisibility cloaks "Shhh whatever you do Zayne… Zoey… don't say a word baby," I whispered leaving the twins whimpering quietly as I held them close hoping and praying they're gone.

"Are they gone?" Alex whispered.

I peeked a little from the window "For now… we have to get out of here before they find us," I whispered.

"That was really close we really need—" Jasper was cut off by Anthony who widen his eyes in horror.

"MYA WATCH OUT!" Anthony exclaimed ducking us down to the ground by protecting us as we were being attacking causing us to cover the kids with the invisibility cloaks "Shit death eaters," he hissed at this.

"Bombarda!" Jasper and Anthony attacked them while Alex and I grabbed our wands to help while ducking down protecting the kids under our trench coats...

"Expallarmus!" "Stupefy!" Alex and I yelled out different stun spells against the death eaters out of breath while I looked around apparently this club house isn't safe anymore since half of the castle is destroyed … surrounded by children slashed with their parents who got killed; it was a horrid sight that I had to close my eyes looking away from the scene as we held the children by moving to a different spot.

"Don't look baby," I whispered to the twins as I carried them and hide them inside my trench coat away from the scene.

"We need to find another place to hide since they're attacking us at the playground?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah, I know but, where?" Jasper asked.

"We'll figure that later …is anyone or the kids hurt?" Anthony asked.

"The twins aren't hurt much… just a small cut nothing serious… what about you guys…" I asked checking on the twins.

"Nah we're good… Barry got a cut but, other than that nothing serious…Hayley, Seth, Rosie and Jay are pretty good too," Alex murmured.

"Andy and I are good what about you Mia?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine," I lied at this noticing a cut on my arm "It's not like I haven't gotten hurt before," I drifted off leaving Anthony, Jasper and Alex stared at me with wide eyes about to ask but, I cut them off "But, how are we going to find another spot though they won't stop until they find us knowing Dolohov he won't stop trying to find me after what happen last year," I whispered.

"What exactly happened last year Mya?" Alex whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered.

"Mya…" Alex pleaded at me "Don't shut me out…" she whispered.

"I'm not shutting you Lexy I just don't want to talk about it…it's very painful… for me… please…" I whispered causing Alex quiet.

"Okay new plan where do you think we should find a good spot to hide them?" Jasper rapidly changing the subject.

I squinted my eyes scattering around the playground then got an idea; we had a hidden spot at the pirate club house that's down the street through the woods which wasn't far from here and decided to interrupt the silence "Hey guys do you remember that tree house that shaped as a pirate ship that's down the street that's inside the woods when we were kids?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Anthony chuckled remembering "We had some pretty good times in that tree house…" causing me to blush "Especially when we—" causing he to mid-stopped noticing Jasper and Alex with a raise eyebrow "Never mind," he cleared his throat looking away awkwardly.

"When you guys did what exactly…?" Alex asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Anthony and I quickly replied causing us to cough awkwardly looking away.

"What did you two do?" Jasper asked looking at the both of us.

"It's nothing important," I lied at this where I could've sworn Anthony looked hurt by this.

"Right… what she said…" Anthony lied at this clearing his throat "I still go there sometimes… why?" he asked.

"You do?" I asked a bit to confuse "Why?"

Anthony shrugged "It helps clear my head…about things…it's a good get away from home"

"Oh…" I murmured.

"Do you still go…?" Anthony asked raising his eyebrow at this.

"Nope." I lied at this; of course, I have I just haven't been there in a while since I've been so busy hanging out with Harry and Ron or go to the Burrow most of the summers.

"Right… of course you haven't…." Anthony muttered under his breath "Why do you ask Jazz?"

"Well… I'm glad you two asked since that tree house isn't far from here which it's perfect for us to get away, the size it's much bigger than here and not cramped for us to be squished, it's extra hidden through the woods away from the death eaters where we'll stay there until it's safe," Jasper offered.

"That's brilliant Jazz," Alex replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Jasper beamed at this nodding at this.

Anthony held his breath ruffling his backpack grabbing something which was very familiar—and it was his invisibility cloak which it's very common for wizards and witches for us but, what Harry was from his father—an heirloom of the Potter's family for generations and uses it from time to time where he shown his smirk upon his lips "It's bloody brilliant Jazz… hey Mya do you still have yours the invisible cloak that your grandmother gave you along with your brothers that was for emergencies," he asked.

I chuckled showing mine "Do you have to ask of course I do it's inside my bag why?" I asked grabbing the cloaks.

Anthony grinned "Because we're going to need them by covering the kids and ourselves by running to the clubhouse without looking back or else it would slow us down," he drifted off as we held our breaths hiding the kids under the cloaks "Lexy you'll grab the girls Hayley and Rosie, Jazz you grab Jay and Seth while I'll grab Barry; Mya you grab the twins Zander and Zoey we'll meet at the tree house and we have to be extra careful not to step into anything and once the coast is clear we'll apparate and meet over there sounds good," he explained.

"That's even more brilliant that you said all day… if we put our minds together like this…" I drifted off showing a small smile which Anthony he returned staring at each other for a short moment causing Jasper to cough snapping us out of it "Who's going first?" I asked.

"You girls will go first with the kids then Jazz and I will go after you," Anthony offered "We'll even go in partners I'll go with Mya while Jazz you go with Lexy," he pointed out.

"Or… I can go with Jazzy then you can go with Lexy," I gave a strain look causing Jazz to give a weak smile "Right Jazzy,"

"R-r-r-right," Jasper gave a weak smile causing Anthony's face to fell "After you?" he offered.

"See you guys over there," Alex nodded to the plan knowing I didn't want to be alone with Anthony "Be careful both of you…" which we nodded at this "Come on Romeo," she grabbed her brother Anthony by the arm with a yelp, while holding Rosie, Hayley and Barry who were wrapping their arms around their necks hidden under their cloaks "We're already wasting time as it is come on," she announced as they both apparate to the tree house.

By the time they left I let out a breath "You okay Mya?" Jasper asked.

I gave a soft smile "Yeah… I'm fine… I just… don't want to be alone with him… I don't think I can handle it right now…" I whispered.

"It's okay I get it," Jasper offered a smile "Come on let's go before they get worried huh?"

Once the coat was clear we ran for our lives stunning the death eaters before the can blink that I had to held my breaths closing my eyes looking away hiding the twins whenever we come forth towards the death eaters that I had to hold back my tears seeing my neighbors deaths wasn't supposed to be like this; some were our friends from elementary school, it was hard to avoid any noises through the playground though when Jasper and I finally apparate with Zander, Zoey the twins along with Jay and Seth into their baby pouches since it was hard to catch our breaths carrying them and thought it was easier that way. Once we reached the tree house we climbed up quickly and stayed hidden in case the death eaters saw us and quietly ran to the bridge to get inside that it took 20 minutes to get inside.

"Lexy… Anthony are you guys in here," I whispered once Jasper and I reached the club house.

"Yeah we're in here what took you guys so long?" Anthony whispered in low tones putting the protection spell once we arrived.

"Oh, thank bloody Merlin," Jasper murmured "It took some time for Mya and I to escape away from the death eaters… Zoe almost gave us out but, luckily they didn't notice or else we would've took long," he whispered.

"Are you guys okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah we're fine… it was… horrid to watch… our neighbors being killed like this…" I whispered as I gave the twins their bottles as they were quite thirsty.

"US too… we saw some … of the kids that we grew up with it elementary…" Alex whispered already teared up at this.

"Same here we're finally safe ... for now," Jasper whispered staring at the window as put the kids down as I mumbled another protection charm _'Protego Totalum'_ around the pirate tree house with a silent spell so the death eaters won't find or hear us from here; it was deep inside the woods and took off the invisibility cloaks revealing everyone as they scattered around; luckily it was big enough for all of us while we watched the chaos in front of us.

"I can't believe they escaped and killing everyone ... we care about... aren't they supposed to be oh I don't know in Azkaban Prison behind bars till the end of the century," Anthony exclaimed.

"They must've escaped thanks to _'you know who'_ after what happen in 4th year," Alex whispered leaving him quiet.

"Uh guys ... we got trouble?" Anthony began to say leaving us to confuse where he continued to talk "There's more of them so you guys stay here while I distract them," he says putting the kids with us.

"What are you crazy," Jasper began to say he held him back "Do you honestly think you can defeat them by yourself with that amount of death eaters I don't think so I'm going with you to fight too," he argued.

"No, you're not I'm the oldest out of all of us so I say I'm fighting against them Jazzy," Anthony argued back.

"Guys fighting over this isn't going to help the situation," Alex and I exclaimed leaving them to stare at us where I steadied my breath feeling the tension.

"Look I get what you're trying to say Andy but, if we're gonna manage to survive this thing as much as I don't want to agree we have to fight them together," I calmly stated causing them quiet then looked at the kids who looked frighten "Besides...look at them Andy…it's bad enough they're scared and frighten over this the last thing they need is losing us too... and I'm not planning on dying on them are you?" I explained.

"You're right..." Anthony stared at me for a long moment with a defeated sigh "You're absolutely right… it's just…everyone in our neighborhood and our parents are dead… because of them…there's no way in hell I'm going to sit here and not do anything to help... we promised our parents that we'd protect them, and I intend to not break that promise... " he explained.

"I know... which is why we're going to help you and fight by your side it's not just your battle it's all of us," I stated leaving Anthony to bow his head in shame "Including the rest of the Wizarding World who are willing to fight against the dark side...AJ…" she whispered.

"Your both mental what about the kids who's going to stay behind with them" Jasper cried in protest.

"I will... " Alex began to say turning to her where they were about to protest where she cut him off "Someone has to stay behind guys ...I'm practically the mama bear to the kids anyway besides Mya of course ... I'd promise mum and dad I would look after them after what happen to them," she whispered both her brothers to bow down in shame closing their eyes.

"Are you sure… Lexy…" I whispered.

"Yeah… I'm sure…someone has to protect the kids," Alex whispered.

"Okay so it's settled then we're all gonna fight against them while Lexy watches the kids," I began to say turning to my best friend and ex-boyfriend who gave us a smile "We'll be back soon and don't forget to put the protection charm after we leave," I whispered leaving her to nod.

"I will and be careful," Lexy whispered.

"Good we'll be back for you guys soon," Anthony told us after he jumped from the window with his invisibility cloaks which was merely 4 ft to the ground as he set another protection charm around the club house.

"Andy and I will meet you at the oak tree Mya and watch the fort until we come back okay Lexy," Jasper quickly says pointing at the tree in a short distance from us leaving her to nod at this.

"Give me 10 minutes," I told him leaving him to nod racing not behind from Anthony as they battled the death eaters where I held my breath grabbing my wand turning to Lexy and the kids.

"Aunty Mya where's our big bruther's going?" Hayley whispered trying to peek through the window while Lexy held her back from the window.

"Sweetie …we can't be near the window… Andy and Jazz are going to fight the bad guys while I stay behind protecting you guys away from harm's way… even your auntie Mya is going to help them since they're going to need her help," she explained gently.

"Big suster don't go… I'm scured," Zander whimpered as he wrapped his arms around my neck who looked quite frighten including Zoey while I soften my eyes on the twins.

"Oh sweetie … you have to stay here with auntie Lexy… she's going to protect you guys ... and whatever you do don't answer the door, make any noises in case they come near here… this protection charm is going to protect you guys okay and once we get back we'll come find you so we can find another place to hide okay," I explained gently.

"What about us auntie Mya," Barry whispered as I gave him a hug and kissed Zoey on the forehead.

"I need you to do something for me Bar-Bar can you do that," I took Barry to the side while he was trying to not to cry "Don't cry little one we're going be just fine I promise," he sniffed while holding my waist "Do you remember that drill that Lexy and I taught you a couple of months ago," I asked gently at Barry.

"Yeah, I remember auntie Mia," Barry whispered.

"Good this is your chance Barry you get to do a big boy's job and be a hero can I rely on you on that," I whispered.

"Yeah, I can be a hero but, why can't I go with you auntie Mia," Barry whispered.

"It's too dangerous Barry and you're not old enough yet to fight them besides you have to stay here with your sister Lexy with your siblings she's gonna need your help can you do that for me," I asked him again.

Barry got quiet staring at me then his siblings and the twins who whimpered and nodded at this "I can do that auntie Mia I'll make you proud of me," he says giving me a hug.

"I knew I could count on you little man and I'm already proud of you kiddo," I whispered hugging him and kissed him on the forehead as they hide under the invisibility cloaks where Lexy bid me to the door.

"Be careful Mia I can't lose you too," Alex whispered.

"I will, and you guys be careful too and don't forget to put the protection charm after I'm gone," I told her.

"Of course, and make sure you three make it alive," Alex whispered.

"Always…" I whispered giving her a small giving me a hug.

"Be careful auntie Mia," Rosie whispered with a smile as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Of course luv they don't call me the smartest witch in Hogwarts for nothing see you guys soon and don't forget what I told you princess," I told her gently as Alex gathered everyone inside the cloak while I jumped with no problem and put another protection charm around the club house in case I missed another spot and went to help my best friends Anthony who's my ex-boyfriend and Jasper her brothers who was against the death eaters; they both seemed to be out of breath since half of them are paralyzed from the stun spells.

"There you are Mimi we were beginning to worry," Anthony began to say as he held his breath leaving against the tree "Where were you?" he asked _(a/n: Anthony calls Hermione Mimi, while Jasper and Lexy call Hermione Mya then the quints—Barry, Hayley, Jay, Rose and Seth call her Mia—yes they have a lot of nicknames for Hermione but, they're the only ones who can call her that besides her family)_

"Sorry… I took so long the kids wouldn't leave me leave…but, I made sure they're extra protected where's Jazz?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Here," Jasper stated causing Hermione to jump and flipped him backwards causing him to groan while she widens her eyes in horror "Sorry… I should've known not to startle you…" he winced at this.

"Oh my gosh Jazzy I'm so sorry you completely startled me," Hermione winced at this helping him up.

"It's not your fault… it's mine I shouldn't done that…after what happen last time," Jasper gave a weak smile.

"It's fine..." Hermione waved it off "I should get used to it by now from Fred and George since they do that all the time whenever I go to their house at the Burrow," I explained causing Jasper to nod at this knowing this.

"And to answer your question … from before… considering the dark lord is out there… I have no idea he helped most of his followers out of Azkaban …from what I heard in the Dailey Prophet "Hermione whispered causing him to growl.

"Stupefy," Anthony yelled stunning the death eaters.

"Well…I had a feeling that was the case…. It's bad enough that… they escaped… but, wouldn't the aurors captured them by now… I mean how the hell did they find this place… considering it's quite powerful thanks to grandfather… and it's the safest neighborhoods… nana… made sure of it…" Anthony hissed as we battled the death eaters.

"I wish I knew…but, I also know that Dolohov here … and if my theory is right… that means Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband along with the ones in the close circle are here too they're never apart when it comes with killing muggles…" I whispered.

"Why does Dolohov have a target back against you anyway?" Jasper asked.

I instantly stiffen which they both noticed "Mya…?" Anthony asked.

I licked my lips "Do you guys follow the Dailey Prophet in America?" I asked.

Anthony and Jasper looked at each other "Sometimes but, not always … mostly it's about you, Harry and Ron lying about you-know-who being alive… why?" he asked.

"Well … if you read the Dailey Prophet you would've read that Harry; Ron and I were fighting against the death eaters at the Ministry… we were fighting against Mr. Malfoy… Dolohov… Bellatrix… her husband… along with a few others… that I don't recognized… "I stiffen at this "It wasn't exactly pleasant I can tell you that much," she whispered.

"You got captured and got hurt, didn't you?" Anthony whispered noticing my tense shoulders.

I blinked my tears "Yes… but, not as much as Harry did… we nearly lost Sirius if I didn't jump in and stunned Bellatrix … I couldn't let him die…not after what happen to Cedric…" I whispered.

Anthony grew quiet "How did you even get inside the Ministry since you don't work there?"

I gave a bitter laugh "We sneaked in without anyone finding out,"

Anthony and Jasper stared at me "Of course you did, how the bloody hell did you manage to do that…" Jasper asked.

"We have our ways…" I shrugged at this "So… what happen to your parents… you never did tell Lexy and I what happen?" I asked after I send another _'Imprevius,'_ stun spell towards the death eaters since we were still battling them left and right while steading my breath considering we battled a lot that we had to hide behind some berry bushes and made sure that we weren't far from the club house since it's invisible for the death eaters to find them.

We were both breathing heavily as I noticed Anthony had a distant look on his face with a sad smile and spoke up in low tones "They're... they're dead Mimi. They told me to grab Barry and our siblings into safety after we battled them and find you they had a feeling it's because of how we're both friends with Harry ... I tried to help them as much as I could but, that was before ... Dolohov killed them from behind ... I recognized his voice anywhere and then I heard a manic laugh which was Bellatrix… they were killing everyone ... it was horrible Mimi," he explained with his voice hoarse as I gave him a hug which he hugged back.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Andy for everything and I'm sorry it took me this long to… keep in touch with you guys… I was just so angry and hurt for a while… but, I understood why you did it…you loved her, and I get why you wanted to be with her then with me… "Hermione whispered blinking her tears.

"Mimi… "Anthony cupped my cheek "Do you honestly believe I would stop loving you when I was with Mary…"

"But, you said—" Hermione cut off starring at her ex-boyfriend with her widen eyes with a bambi doe look by Anthony who shook his head at this.

"I know what I said I was just angry and upset on how we broke up… and I know it was bitter sweet with us but, I meant what I said before … you'll always be my wifey being my number one that's never going to change it hasn't changed when we had a pretend wedding as kids you have to know that…I still love you and I never stopped… loving you" Anthony whispered.

"I—I…" Hermione felt her throat dry and before she can answer they got interrupted by Jasper.

"Uh guys trouble at 12 o'clock," Jasper told us interrupting our conversation causing us to take a step back looking away awkwardly "And we don't know much on how the death eaters find this place Mia… but, none of them deserved to die to like this… they're practically innocent especially Minnie," he whispered.

"Minnie who's Minnie?" Hermione asked all confuse.

Jasper flushed as he gave a weak smile "She's—she was my girlfriend… before she… "he drifted off with a sad look "She's dead…" he whispered.

Hermione widen my eyes in horror "Oh Jazzy I'm so sorry… I didn't know you were seeing someone why didn't you tell me…" she whispered.

Jasper bowed his head "We … kind of lost in touch after you two broke up … "he drifted off causing me to bow my head in shame "And I don't blame you … for wanting to heal and … it was death eaters…" he growled curling his fist "I was going to purpose to her … in our anniversary within two months… and… well … this happen," he whispered.

Hermione hugged my best friend Jasper with a comfort hug "I'm sorry Jazzy…" I whispered.

"Me too Jazz I know how she meant a lot to you little bro," Anthony whispered while staring at Hermione "How did she … die…"

Jasper gave a bitter laugh "Bellatrix… she was battling against her and … you know what was worst losing the love of your life…" he whispered.

Anthony paled at this "No… what…"

"She was five months pregnant…and it was a boy" Jasper laughed bitterly causing Hermione to gasp in horror.

"No…." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah… "Jasper nodded at this "We were going to tell our parents … but, now… that's out of the question," he whispered.

"Bloody hell… that's… I can't even imagine how that must feel…" Anthony whispered, I felt his stare which I couldn't help but, turn to look at him when he said that.

"Me too… and I'm sorry about Mary too… Andy…" Jasper whispered.

"Why… what happen to Mary…" I whispered I felt a little jealous but, at the same time wasn't did that make sense.

"She got killed along with Mrs. Miller… I saw her through the crowd when they got killed…" Anthony whispered.

 **~*~End of Prologue (Part 1) ~*~**

 **Whooooooo this is first part of the Prologue since there's two parts of this; I wrote this story a long time ago and decided to rewrite everything so there's going to be a few slight changes and hope you guys enjoy this story :)**


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**Prologue (Part 2)**

"Oh… that's awful…" Hermione grew quiet knowing how that feels losing someone you love "I know I never met Mary but, I bet she was… sweet… right…?" she drifted off causing Anthony and Jasper to nod at this " And I remember Mrs. Miller… she was a very nice lady who helped me battle against the death eaters before it got really into chaos but, we got separated … I didn't know she got killed… I just know that she escaped last time I saw her… and hearing that she got killed… that's awful…last time I checked… she was holding down the fort against Dolohov and the death eaters…thanks to that bastard it would explain a lot considering what happen in 4th year ... we been in the war since our first day in Hogwarts ... I didn't think it would be this soon ...damn it ... I'm-I'm so sorry for your lost guys I knew how much they meant to you guys," she explained.

"Yeah … me too…" Jasper steadied his breath "I bet Minnie would've loved to meet you Mya she's been wanting to meet you for quite some time she can tell I missed hanging out with you after what we been through as a kids… and I'm pretty sure Minnie and Mary both fought against those bastards…as best as they could until that damn bastard…Dolohov and Bellatrix were the ones that killed them I know that for sure… she'd follow the dark lord anywhere…" he steadied his breath "Are you sure the kids are okay I saw you put a protection charm around them inside the club house before you met up with us?" he explained.

"Yeah we're okay I told Barry to watch over everyone and hide under the cloaks since he knows the drill since we taught him everything we knew for emergencies until we get back and don't worry they're extra safe thanks to Lexy I made sure of it we should grab soon since they're pretty frighten after what happen … but, how are you guys though physically and emotionally I mean …?" Hermione explained. _(a/n: Anthony 'Andy' (OC), Jasper 'Jazz' (OC), Alejandra 'Lexy, Alex, Alexa, or Alexis' (OC) with the quints Bartholomew 'Barry' (OC), Hayley 'Tigger' (OC), Rosalie 'Rosie' (OC), Jayden 'Jay' (OC) and Seth (OC) being the youngest of the bunch—they're all four years old like the twins Zander and Zoelle 'Zoey' Granger who are Reggie (OC), Elias 'Eli' (OC), Roman 'Ryo' (OC) and Christopher 'Chris' (OC), Aries 'Ariel' (OC) and Aquarius 'Aqua' Granger—who are adopted being Sirius and Hermione Black 'nee Evans—which means that Harry and Hermione are cousins through their mothers, Hermione was named after her mother by calling her Mia for short since Sirius called Hermione 'Mya' when they were dating—there's going to be a lot of family secrets in this chapter)_

"I'm fine..." Anthony lied to me where I gave him a stern _'Don't you dare lie to me Anthony Jacob Santiago since I know you better than anyone,'_ look where he made a long-defeated sigh.

"What do you want me to say Mimi… and don't give me that look … you know what I meant I just… " Anthony drifted off with a distant look on his face "I'm just trying to be strong for the kids' sake… since neither of us expected this kind of battle at the park or knew that the death eaters would ever come roaming around in muggle, London no less...and I know we got a lot to talk about between us and continue this conversation Mya but, we need to grab everyone and get the hell out of here… it's not safe for the kids to see this much horror it'd give them nightmares for weeks…" causing Hermione and Jasper quiet "Do you know where we can find a safe house in this part of town since our house is out of the question and I really don't want to think about that right now," he explained.

"You're right… "Hermione nodded at this steadying her breath "I just can't believe this is happening…in our neighborhood since this is one of the safest places in all muggle London but, as far as I know my house is completely safe, so we can think of a plan together until we arrive there," she explained.

"Sounds brilliant as always let's get out the hell out of here ladies first," Jasper offered causing me to roll my eyes knowing Jasper. We raced back to the tree house since it's deserted for now but, we didn't want to take any chances.

"Bronx…. It's us it's safe for you guys to come out now…" Hermione whispered as they slowly peeked through the cloaks by racing over to us by hugging us closely "Shhh it's alright everything's going to be okay? Lexy grab our things we're getting the hell out of here," she explained.

"Where are we going?" Alex whispered grabbing everything inside our bags.

"We're going to Mya's house as our safe haven for now," Jasper explained.

"That sounds perfect for us to stay for the night or two…" Alex whispered causing us to nod at this.

"You guys aren't hurt, are you?" Anthony asked his siblings.

"No, we're completely fine the death eaters hasn't checked the perimeter I checked more than twice no one can get pass my powerful barriers wards," Alex shrugged at this "Trust me no one can't get pass my charm spells," she explained.

"Good… we're going to need it again if we're going to head to Mimi's house," Anthony pointed out causing Jasper and Alex to nod at this in agreement as they got everything settled in their bags.

"Thank you Barry you guys been so brave protecting everyone like that," Hermione told Barry leaving him to beam at his godmother/auntie.

"Come on we better get out of here before the death eaters find out we're still alive," Anthony told us causing me to widen my eyes in horror realizing something which Anthony noticed "Mimi what is it?" they rushed over to my side.

"Oh my god Andy ... we need to get my house quickly," Hermione hissed by grabbing the twins Zander and Zoey onto their baby pouches while Anthony grabbed Barry, Jasper grabbed Jay and Seth while Lexy grabbed Rosie and Hayley into their baby pouches too.

"Why what's wrong Mimi?" Anthony asked noticing my alerted voice.

"My parents I just realized that could be trouble," Hermione groaned and swore under her breath in French causing them to widen their eyes in horror grabbing our stuff and our invisibility cloaks "Why didn't I realized this before," she whined at this.

"Mya it's not your fault that we were busy battling the death eaters," Jasper pointed out.

"I know but, I should've went home right away by protecting them" Hermione argued back "They practically defenseless without me,"

"Well what are we waiting for let's go," Alex ushered us exiting the club house as we're heading to my house.

"Wait how are we going to get over there when there's death eaters still out there," I protested at this.

Anthony smirked "You don't honestly didn't think of a backup plan babe which is why I'm step ahead of everything… and brought a spare port key to your house for emergencies," he explained.

"Andy you're brilliant I could just kiss you," I cried out hugging Anthony which he chuckled at this.

"Well I wouldn't mind that," Anthony smirked "Especially you pretty girl," he wiggled his eyebrows causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Oh, hush you," Hermione scolded him playfully causing him to laugh.

"Looks like you two are working things out again," Alex smirked "Does that mean that I hear wedding bells between you two?" she giggled causing Jasper chuckled.

I poked my tongue "No time to talk Lexy we have to save my parents," Hermione ignored Lexy's comment causing her to pout.

"One of these days we're going to have that girl talk missy," Alex called after me which I waved it off.

"Brilliant let's go," Hermione once again ignored Lexy's comment carrying the twins Zander and Zoey in their baby pouches as we made it back a block away from her house which isn't very far "Whew! That that was close," she whispered as she was starting to get use to the port keys thanks to Cedric my fiancée, my 2nd first love after Anthony since no one knew about our relationship since we kept it as a secret for nearly a year except Harry except the difference was that he didn't know about us being engaged— we were going to announce it after the tournament before he got murdered by Voldemort that was until Jay yelled in horror which cut of her thoughts.

"Aunty MIA WATCH OUT!?" Jay screamed causing us to dunk down as Hermione cursed under her breath by putting another protection charm around the kids while I put the twins down and told them to hide.

"You remember the drill Barry," Hermione murmured causing Barry to nod at this as they crawled under the bushes "Hide under these bushes over there and stay close together by hiding under this cloak at all times … since we're not done fighting the bad guys… yet…" she whispered.

"Stupefy!" Alex and I exclaimed stunning the death eaters while Anthony and Jasper did a different spell then us until Anthony got hurt hissing in pain that I mumbled a spell to heal him quickly.

"Thanks… "Anthony gave a small smile which I returned "It looks like we're not done with the death eaters babe but, are you okay?" he asked noticing my cut.

"Don't mention it and I'm fine… I had a feeling it's under Voldemort's orders to kill every muggle in sight… it's awful isn't it… killing every muggle even though they're completely innocent just because we have dirty blood… this is all my fault…" Hermione whispered bowing her head blinking her tears away.

"Hey look at me," Anthony cupped her face softly "You're nothing like them just because they're purebloods that doesn't mean we're different we're all human beings it doesn't change anything on who we are and you're not called the smartest, intelligent, beautiful and sexy witch in all Hogwarts for nothing… and I'm not just saying that because I'm your ex-boyfriend Mya I meant every word and my feelings for you will never change don't ever let anyone or those death eaters tell you otherwise alright," he explained giving me a small smile.

"Do you really mean that…" Hermione whispered.

"Every word…" Anthony whispered with a soft look.

"Thanks Andy…I'm glad we can be friends again I really missed you "Hermione whispered.

"Me too and anytime babe," Anthony gave me a playfully wink causing me to blush and gave me a hug "Come on let's fight some death eaters are you sure you didn't get hurt?" he asked.

"No, not much how about you?" I asked.

"After you healed my cut I'll be fine," Anthony murmured.

"Sorry to ruin your moment guys but, I decided to help fight with you guys since there's more of them that we thought," Alex spoke up causing Anthony and Hermione to blush.

"That's fine," Hermione coughed causing Alex to smirk "The more the merrier," and quickly added "Stupefy!" throwing stun spells against the death eaters as we had slight scratches after I mumbled a healing spell on all of us.

"Are you guys okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine no biggie," Hermione quickly added.

"It's just a scratch but, I'll be fine," Alex spoke up.

"Do you think we got them?" Anthony asked.

"I can't really tell from this angle but, we need to get our brothers and sisters by getting out of here like now," Alex explained where we nodded at this where we heard a noise behind some bushes, the whimpering was getting louder.

"Mya...guys did-did you hear that?" Jasper asked where we all looked at each other in alert as the whimpers were getting loud.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Alex whispered.

"I-I don't know..." Jasper spoke up scanning around.

"Wait… "Hermione paused for a moment trying to get a closer look "It sounds like kids are crying…" she whispered.

"You don't think…" Anthony drifted off as our faces drained where Lexy and I shook our heads _'no'_ since we're in the far left from where Barry and the kids are under the protection barrier spell thanks to Lexy and Hermione "That would be Barry and the kids do you?" he whispered.

"No way…that's impossible since our brothers and sisters are in the far-left direction …from that oak tree surrounded by bushes remember ... it sounds familiar... I just can't make it out ..." Hermione whispered.

"M-maybe there's people that survived from the attack," Alex whispered.

"Well... there's only way to find out ...guys..." Jasper says with a nervous gulp.

"I was afraid you were going to say that..." Hermione began to say where we tiptoed and peeked thru the bushes where they heard more whimpers getting louder behind the bushes; that's when we found some kids behind them that left me to soften a bit; I recognized them as our godchildren who just happens to be family to us thru our parents "Guys it's okay it's a false alarm I know them," she whispered.

"You do who are they?" Anthony asked.

"Ty... Jazz it's our god children their alive." Alex whispered rushing after Hermione with Anthony and Jasper not far behind.

"Oh no we completely forgot they were there too maybe uncle Ben and aunt Skye are okay too we can bring them with us," Jasper asked in whisper tones happy they're alive.

"I—I don't want to get our hopes up but, I can't tell from this angle…I'm … I'm going to get a closer look just to double check they're probably thinking we're the bad guys… hold on I'll go grab them" Hermione whispered.

"Wait Mimi I'll go with you," Anthony offered causing me to smile with a nod.

"Jake… Logan… is that you…" Hermione whispered as they perked up.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Auntie Mia," "Uncle Andy," Jake and Logan exclaimed hugging the both of us where we returned the hug "Auntie Lexy, uncle Jazzy we were so scured," they cried out.

"Shhh it's okay guys we're here…" Jasper hugging his godsons closely "No need to cry are you guys alright" he asked.

Alex noticed the boys have slight scratches "Just small scratches… but, they're okay thank god but, where's uncle Ben and aunty Skye you don't think—" she paused for a moment while I looked away not wanting to believe it causing Anthony to close his eyes "Jake… Logan … where's your parents?" she whispered.

Jake and Logan whimpered at this clinging onto me "They're gone… "they both whispered.

"What… who's gone sweetie?" I whispered.

"Our parents they're both gone auntie Mia?" Jake whispered.

"Oh no... what about Caitlin, Lily and Kacey are they alright?" Alex whispered widen her eyes in horrified.

"We're okay auntie Lexy… our mommy and daddy protected us from that bad lady," another voice replied where we turned to see who it was, Kacey, Caitlin and Lily who had slightly scratches but, nothing to bad thank goodness.

"Caty, bumblebee, Lily flower" Alex and I exclaimed hugging the girls closer to us where I noticed two extra bodies.

"Bumblebee…are they—" I felt my throat dry leaving the kids to sniff nodding sadly as I felt my legs gave out causing Anthony to catch me "No… no, no, no, no, no," I whispered shaking my head blinking my tears not wanting to believe this.

"What happened guys?" Jasper whispered while Anthony held me close.

"They fought that bad lady… while momma protected us… then they told us to hide in here…we watched them die…" Jake cried out his tears against me.

"Oh Jake… I'm so sorry," Alex whispered holding our godson as he cried on my shoulder rocking him back and forth.

Anthony held his breath grabbing his wand out "Mya… you, Jazz and Lexy stay here with the kids I'm going to check out the sites if there's any other survivors I'll be right back," he kissed my forehead "Stay here," he whispered.

"Andy no…" I protested weakly.

"Wait… Andy…" Alex spoke up between us "There's no way either of us are letting you go by yourself I'm going with you… Jazz… you stay here with Mya and the kids okay…" she explained leaving us to nod.

"Are you sure… you should be out there…what if there's death eaters still roaming over there," Jasper protested.

"Then we'll fight back, and you have to stay here … someone has to watch over the kids and I'm not risking losing anyone else… Jazz…" Anthony argued back.

Jasper bowed his head "Okay… but, you better come back alive and be careful," he whispered.

"We will be extra careful," Alex whispered hugging us as we watched them check if there's any survivors.

"She's right Jazz it would be better if we split up anyway … we'll be back in half an hour to see if there's any other survivors besides us okay," Anthony paused for a moment turning to me as I was teared up "Mimi…I…" he was cut off by a kiss causing him to widen his eyes in shock and lets go quickly blushing.

"Be careful both of you…" I whispered blushing by my sudden move causing Anthony to kiss me quickly.

"I will, and you be careful too both of you," Anthony whispered causing me to nod at this.

"Okay and be careful guys," Jasper nodded at this "We'll be here and keep an eye out on Barry with the kids," he whispered.

"You too," Alex replied as they held hands and went to check for any survivors which I just hope it's not just us with the kids... I'm just glad our god children are alright ... it's good news for Matt, Beck and Tai who are best friends with my brothers and my sisters growing up along with the rest of us.

 **[30 minutes later] ...**

"Hey, look they're back," Jasper whispered leaving me to nod at this.

"Did you find anyone who survived or—" I looked up at them as they shook their heads _'no'_ sadly causing my face to fall while leaning against the wall next to us "What happen?" I asked.

"Well … from what we both witnesses Mimi … everyone is dead… including the kids and their families… and the aurors that was supposed to watch over us… are the only ones who survived who survived but, got killed by the death eaters with one shot—we killed them with one of the deadly curses," Anthony explained with a distant look on his face.

"The only ones who survived are only us… our brothers and sisters… including our godchildren… and your parents… I'm just glad they're okay," Alex drifted off with a sad smile while I closed my eyes leaning my head against Jasper's shoulder then looked at Jake who had a puppy sad dog look "Jake… what happen to your parents…if you don't mind telling us what happen that is…" she whispered.

Jake and Logan sniffed as they sat on my laps while Lily, Caitlin and Kacey sat on Jasper's, Lexy's and Anthony's laps where he started their strong on what happen.

"W-w-we were at the park and we noticed that momma and daddy looked up noticing that the clouds were dark… so our parents grab us and hide us here…" Jake sniffed rubbing his eyes from his tears "And told us to look f-f-f-f-for you but, we didn't know where you were … but, that was before that b-b-bad lady killed them … they told us to stay here and hide grabbing our momma and daddy… they told us to be brave and then they died… fighting that bad lady—she—she had a scurry laugh and told us to hide here behind these bushes that's when you found us…" he whispered sniffing from crying.

"I'm so sorry guys if only we known earlier we would've been able to save your parents, " I whispered hugging the boys.

"How could this day get any worst... we lost our parents... the love of our lives, our friends, they lost their parents who are now orphans along with Matt, Beck and Tai who has no knowledge of this they're practically adults now what are we gonna do," Alex whispered hugging the girls.

"I don't know Lexy... it's like we're living a nightmare that you can't even wake up," I whispered.

"It's not your fault auntie Mia, auntie Lexy... is that bad lady's fault," Kacey hiccupped from crying.

"I know darling and believe me we won't let anything happen to you guys I promise," I whispered hugging my god daughter.

"Pls don't leave us we luv you," Lily whispered hugging me.

"We can never leave you Lily flower and we love you too so much we won't ever leave you guys out of our sight ever again I promise," Alex whispered hugging the both of us.

"That goes double for us," Jasper replied.

"We love you too uncle Jazz and uncle Andy can we go with you," Caitlin whispered.

"Of course, you can you really think we leave you guys that's not gonna happen kiddo," Anthony murmured hugging his god son _(a/n: Alex and Hermione are the god mothers to the girls-Kacey, Caitlin and Lily while Anthony and Jasper are the god fathers to the boys-Jake and Logan in case you got confuse)_

"What about our mommy and daddy ... we can't leave them here." Kacey asked whimpering against their parents; their clothes were covered by their blood which made me gave another mental note to buy them new clothes leaving us to gasp in shock where the guys held us closer in comfort.

"Oh my god...aunt Skye... uncle Ben...how could they just kill them it's not fair...they don't even care who they kill do they? " Alex whispered as we saw that our aunt and uncle were slashed covered with blood that I had to look away from the scene while Jasper held his sister closing his eyes.

"Uncle Andy what's gonna happen to us now?" Lily whispered.

"Your coming with us Lily and you let me take care of your parents okay," Anthony gently drifted off leaving her to nod as she clung onto his neck as he put a barrier spell around their parents "There... they're all protected and wrapped up for now ... we're gonna come back for them as soon as we find help alright love," he whispered leaving her to sniff.

"Bye mommy... bye daddy..." Kacey whispered leaving me to soften as she gave a kiss on their foreheads covering them with a blanket, then shrunk their bodies into my purse for safe keeping inside a box.

"Shhh it's okay bubblebee your auntie Mia, auntie Lexy, your uncle Jasper and uncle Andy are here for you guys we're gonna take good care of you guys and once this is over we'll proper burial them we promise..." I whispered holding them close.

"Thank you auntie Mia... where are we going?" Caitlin asked where I made a small smile as she clung onto her blue teddy close to her.

"We're going to my house sweetie," I told her gently

Caitlin sniffed as she clung to my neck "Okay auntie Mia," she says.

I steadied myself "Let's go I'll go carry Caitlin and Lily, Andy you carry Jake, Lexy you carry Kacey, and Jasper you'll carry Logan then we'll figure out from there," I told everyone.

"Sounds good," Jasper nodded at this carrying Logan to his arms.

"We better hurry before they find us again and not just these kids Mia we have to grab Barry and the kids too," Anthony pointed out causing me to nod at this "We got to grab everyone why don't you put their stuff inside your purse and from the looks for things it seems they're gaining more followers from a distance from here before they find us we're still alive Mya," he explained.

"I know," I began to say as I grabbed everyone's stuff inside my purse and carried Logan into his baby pouch along with Caitlin as we grabbed our invisibility cloaks where I made a mental note to remind Anthony, Jasper and Alex that we should grab everyone including their parents considering they're under a protection charm behind the hide out before we leave this place and give them a proper funeral "Is everyone ready to go?" I asked leaving them to nod at this.

"Meet you guys over there," Anthony replied carrying Jake onto his back heading to the oak tree first to grab our brothers and sisters as we followed not far behind. I couldn't believe it there's twelve kids altogether what would Harry and Ron or the others think about this but, shook that thought out since I don't have time to think about this since they're my family no matter what.

"Auntie Mia, auntie Lexy watch out!" Logan exclaimed pointing at the death eaters which unfortunately they heard them as we were close to the invisibility barrier where I used my quick reflexes holding Caitlin hiding behind my cloak.

"Stupefy!" I quickly stunned them while Anthony, Jasper and Alex did the same hiding the kids together under the cloaks passing Caitlin to Alex who hide under the cloaks while I continued to fight them after we were done we released the protection charm off as the kids immediately ran up to me, Anthony, Jasper and Alex.

"That was too close, Caty, Lily you guys didn't get hurt, did you?" I asked worried where Caitlin and Lily shook her head 'no' where I gave a sigh of relief.

"Come on Mya we don't have time to chit chat let's get out of here and save your parents huh?" Alex offered causing us to nod at this.

"Okay…. let's see…I'll carry the twins Zander and Zoey, then Jay and Seth," I drifted off causing the first four to be carried by me in their baby pouches which was hard at first but, I managed to steady them "Andy you'll carry Barry, Hayley, Jake and Kacey being the eldest of the quints," he nodded at this as the next four being carried by Andy "Lexy you'll carry Lily and Logan while Jazz you'll carry Rose and Caitlin being the youngest of the quints we'll apparate together to my house so everyone grab close, don't let go and hold tight luvs so we won't get lost along the way okay," I explained leaving us to apparent to my house seconds later.

"Auntie Mia how did you do that?" Jake asked me in awe and curiously.

"Magic?" I winked at him leaving him to giggle.

Ale smiled softly "Don't worry Jake once you're old enough we'll teach you some magic tricks

since we're the good guys just like you mom and dad okay," she told him gently leaving him to nod at this.

"Cool your so strong Mia just like our big brothers and sisters right" Zander replied.

I nodded at this "Yes, I suppose we are like that… we're still learning along the way though…once you turn 11 years old you'll be going to Hogwarts just like we did," I winked at my little brother as he nuzzled against my neck.

"Thank you for saving us auntie Mia I was really scared," Jay whispered.

"Your very welcome Jay we're not gonna let anything happen to you guys okay," I told him gently leaving him to nod; once we ran to my house we were already in front of my front door and opened the door with my house key carrying the twins Zander and Zoey (the twins), Jay and Seth with their siblings Barry, Hayley, Jake and Kacey being held by Anthony being the eldest of the quints then Lexy carrying Lily, and Logan then Jasper carrying Rose and Caitlin who are all five years old—Zander and the kids are the same age being 5 years old hidden under the invisibility cloaks and kept close at all times.

"Quickly get inside guys," I began to say closing the door behind us and paused for a moment "Mum, Daddy we're home," I explained nothing but, silence; it was a bit odd since my parents always greet me whenever I come home unless they're at work but, today it's their day off.

 **[no answer] ...**

I felt that uneasy feeling grabbing my wand "Stay close to us guys…" I drifted off to everyone as I tried to calm down Zander, Zoey (the twins), Jay and Seth who were quite frighten as I tried to calm them down while I continued to talk "It's okay baby we're going to be just fine," I paused for a moment "Mum, Daddy? We're home…" I called out for my parents which was odd very odd.

 **[no answer] …**

"Daddy… mama… where are you guys…" I whispered as I widen my eyes in horror and quickly hide behind the wall where Anthony, Jasper and Alex followed suit with the kids as I cursed under my breath knowing this wasn't going to be the end with the death eaters.

"Mya what's wrong?" Alex whispered in low tones.

I held my breath passing the twins Zander and Zoey, along with Jay and Seth to Anthony, Jasper and Alex "Grab the kids and head to the hide out behind the wall quickly," I hissed trying to block the scene away from the kids where Anthony must've saw what was happening by apparating them quickly inside the hide out before Jasper and Alex can protest putting the silent charm around the hide out and apparent after them.

"Mya what's going on?" Jasper whispered.

"Call Professor McGonagall and get help quickly there's death eaters here," I explained leaving Jasper and Alex widen their eyes in horror.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me" Jasper hissed at this.

"How long were they there for and to think we killed them all," Alex answered and swore under her breath in low tones peeking thru the secret door watching the scene in the kitchen.

"I don't know ... I would say an hour or two ... or maybe more ...from what I can tell there's more in the kitchen... they're trying to get information from my parents ... and hurry guys I'll try to stall them as much as I can," I explained.

"Are you bloody crazy there's no way in hell your going out there alone Mya," Alex hissed.

"I don't have a choice Lexy just send a message or call her thru the two-sided mirror since it's a bloody emergency there's no way in hell I'm letting those bloody death eaters kill my parents," I argued back where they were about to protest "Once you're done talking to your grandma grab my stuff thru the side of the wall upstairs it leads to my bedroom I already packed everything into the trunk ahead of time in case this were to happen... and hurry guys," I explained pushing Anthony, Alex and Jasper upstairs before they can protest.

"Mya wait," Anthony and the triplets protested but, I was already gone hiding myself behind the kitchen counter not far from my parents were.

"Psst..." I whispered in low tones where my mom slowly looked up blinking her eyes where I made another "Psst mum it's me I'm going to get you and daddy out of here" I replied after I revealed myself under my cloak as I revealed.

"Hermione... is that you love," My mum whispered despite how she's injured but, not too much not like my dad that I had to back my sob by trying to get them free.

"Yeah it's me… don't move to much or else it will give us out…" I muttered under my breath to free my mum that I helped her up "What happen and how did they get here?" I asked.

"Don't mind them Mia…" My mum cut me off "Where are the twins and the little ones I saw Andy, Jasper and Lexy with the children are they alright?"

"We're all fine mum, they're in the hidden room they're extra protected I promise," I whispered while I muttered a spell to get rid of the rope which was hard to take out where I quickly added "Damn ... this rope is hard to take out," I told her.

"Just do the best you can darling ... I need you to get the twins and the little ones upstairs along with Anthony, Jasper and Lexy ... where your gonna grab our stuff before—" my mum stopped mid-sentence noticing her eyes widen in horror "WATCH OUT?!" she exclaimed as we both ducked protecting my parents as I heard Zander and Zoey crying out for me as I cursed under my breath.

"Mum you and dad head to the hidden room while I battle them hurry," I cried out pushing them into the hidden room before they can protest as I put another protection spell by putting a silent charm around it and kept battling the death eaters using my wand "Bombarda!" I exclaimed stunning the death eaters as my parents sneaked inside the hidden room where the kids greeted them but, shushes them so they won't make any noise. In the corner of my eye I saw Anthony and Jasper along with Lexy talking to someone thru the enchantment mirror which I had a feeling it was Professor McGonagall to get help and mumbled something while I hide behind the couch until I felt a pain on my side "Damn it," I hissed in pain.

"Mimi, where are you?" Anthony whispered as I gave him a signal as they both saw me and apparent while Lexy stayed behind with the kids and my parents as they gave me a healing spell

"Thanks," I whispered as I held my breath.

"You know if you weren't so bloody stubborn or our best friend we would've killed you ourselves if that was the case but, we're not letting you battle them by yourself, so you can die Mia not on our watch we're in this together remember," Jasper replied.

"I know," I replied.

"Nana should be here soon with some help," Anthony told me as I steadied my breath hissing in pain.

"That's… that's great… "I made another hiss where Anthony frowned mumbling another spell against my wound "That's … that's great Andy… I'm glad you called for help and send a message to them … I don't think I can hold them off any longer with that many death eaters… Andy…" I whispered.

"I know we figured it that out Mya just try to hold a bit longer it won't be long till nana and the others come helps us," Jasper explained as they both helped me up.

"What about you Mimi since you got hurt more than us?" Anthony asked.

"Don't worry about me it's nothing I haven't felt before... on three 1...2...3..." I start to say where we quickly got up using our reflexes "Stupefy," pointing at the death eaters that was before aunt Jean, uncle Eric and Lexy got out to help where I widen my eyes in horror "Mum dad what are you doing?" she whispered.

"You really think you're the only one who can fight Mia," My mum answered with wands in their hands causing me confused before I can answer or protest that's when dad jumped in front of us.

"Liliya, Mia watch out!?" Dad exclaimed jumping in front of us causing us to scream.

"ERIC! "DADDY!" "NO UNCLE ERIC!" We all screamed in horror as he took the hit in front of my mom and I while I growled in frustration and stunned him with another.

"BOMBARDA!" I growled by stunning the death eaters causing him unconscious while I felt my tears coming down my cheeks; as I made another growl making a fist "You're going to pay for that!" I snarled with venom thru my voice as Alex and Jasper held me back thru my voice.

"Awe is the little mud blood angry that I killed her mud blood daddyinkins," Bellatrix taunted me while Tyson held my mom not to make another move as she continued to talk "Why would happen to the children after I kill them every single one of you when your mommy and daddy died the same way as your love boy and the mud blood parents from the park," she exclaimed crackling evilly as she tried to kill my mom but, I blocked her feeling tons of rage thru my body; there's no way in hell I'm losing both my parents, the twins, Anthony, Jasper, Alex and our siblings including our god children not when I'm around.

"Andy... Lexy... Jazz... I want you guys to bring my mom out of here and don't forget my dad..." I began to say in low tones where they looked at me in confuse "Go to the hidden room and protect the kids now," I hissed in low tones but, before my mom can protest, Andy nodded at this and grabbed my mum who took my dad's body, Jasper and Lexy by apparating them into the hidden room since she was a bit hurt; that's when I took a deep breath to calm down then yelled at her " **YOU WILL NOT KILL MY FAMILY YOU B****!** Not when I'm around... " I exclaimed as I did a quick spell that stunned Bellatrix before she can stun me back towards her heart with Anthony, Jasper's and Lexy's help who came back as she was frozen on the spot while we all sneered towards her as she tried to move; she was paralyzed now.

"Nice one Mimi you think we should teach her a lesson for messing with us since they were the ones who killed everyone including murdering our parents," Anthony began to say where as I continued to glare at Bellatrix with my icy dark expression where he chuckled at this knowing my icy dark expression.

"I'll take that a yes," Jasper quickly added where he did a fire spell as her hair, she would've screamed in pain with no sound but, she was numb and froze in her spot thanks to his spell while her husband Rodolphus Lestrange was about to stun us but, I was quick and stunned him back by using one of the deathly curses.

"CRUCIO!" I yelled as Roldolphus screamed in pain as I continued "CRUCIO" at least 8x "That was for killing my dad and hurting my mum?!" as I instantly killed her husband straight to the heart and splat he's dead who stunned and hurt my mom bleeding around the chest area "Oh that's for Cedric my fiancée where we were supposed to spend our lives together… **CRUCIO** and that was for Neville and his family for making him suffer all those years ago including Andy, Jasper and Lexy's family along with my godchildren parents and family along with my the rest of my neighborhood when they didn't do anything wrong of the sort where you left them as orphans and I won't let you hurt anyone that I EVER CARE ABOUT YOU B****!" I exclaimed then splat she was dead on the spot along with her husband who's dead that was until we heard the kids scream "No MUM!" I exclaimed as I watched in horror where another death eater bit my mom where I darkly growled "No more AVADA KEDAVARA!" with another dark icy tone thru my voice and killed them in the spot.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Zander and Zoey cried as I felt awful with grief when I couldn't save my dad and wasn't fast enough but, I saw my mom steadying her breath as much as she could.

"Cookie… my babies…" my mom drifted off holding her breath leaving me and my friends to rush over her, grabbing the nearest rag to stop the bleeding "You're all okay…" she whispered.

"Mum just hold on okay. I'm going to call an ambulance to come get you," I told her as I grabbed my dad's shirt that has been lying around from everything being thrown around to stop the bleeding when my attention from her chest to her left arm; it would see that Greyback had bitten her; I swore under my breath "That son of a bitch," I hissed under my breath.

"Stop cookie…" My mum's voice was becoming a bit week as she gave me a small squeeze despite my tears coming down my cheeks "It's not your fault cookie your father did what he was supposed to which was protecting our children and darling you can never lose us ever… we're so proud of you baby girl. You even saved your god children and for that I'm sure their parents are so grateful for that I know I would… and we love you so much baby girl…" her breath was steady as she slowly leaned against the wall "There's… there's something that your father and I been keeping from you after all these years… we knew it'd be a matter of time that we end up telling you the truth… we were going to tell you when you turn 16 but, since you're over the age… by using a time turner… we knew deep down we had to tell you the truth…" she explained.

"Mum I need to look for my wand, so I can heal you," I protested ignoring her.

"My angel... you need to stop please..." My mum pleaded.

"No!" I yelled "You're going to be fine mommy I'm going to get you healed and get help..." I looked around frantically for my wand as I ignored her pleads "Guys distract my mom I'm going to find my wand I refuse to lose her too," I told them where they looked at each other worried but, nodded neither less.

"Mya… I…" Alex whispered with a sad look towards my mum "Please try to hold on auntie Jean,"

"She's too stubborn like her father to listen but, I'll try as best as I can Lexy," My mum whispered leaving Lexy to nod at this knowing how stubborn I can be where she continued to talk "Cookie... sweetie you need to stop and listen to me, so you can know the real truth," she whispered.

"But, I-I— I began to say where she grabbed my hand to stop moving around where she continued to talk "I need to find my wand," I whispered.

"Please sweetheart it's important," My mum whispered despite how she's really pale from the bite on her arm, it looked like a werewolf bite but, I didn't think that far ahead "Cookie... my angel ... you're adopted..." she drifted off causing us to blankly stared at her as I was about to protest but, she held my hand to stop me "No you need to listen to me cookie it's really important.. it's a very long complicated story ... I'm so sorry that your father and I never got a chance to tell you the truth we were planning on telling you tonight before you turn 16 but, since you're already over the age …. despite everything that happened … I needed to tell you to know everything before…" she held her breath steading herself "Before… I go…" she whispered.

"What are you talking about mum ... you and daddy are my parents," I whispered looking around frantically.

"I know darling ...but, we wanted to tell you the truth earlier tonight we were going to have dinner Mia you just turned 3 at the time... there should be a letter inside for you and your brothers from your biologically mother Hermione…yes you were named after your mum… but, we call her Mya so it won't be so confusing between you two… that's her name love… she left me as your godmother while your father is your godfather of your brothers… in case something were to happen to your parents and our friends… we've been planning on getting away from England for a long time but, then the first war happened… and things were getting out of control… your parents knew it wasn't safe for us to raise you kids… so … your parents asked us to raise and watch you guys until the truth comes out ...but, then things got more complicated... because your father got caught over the real culprit over something he didn't do ... and before we know it we had to rush over and grab everything, change our names, our identities as muggles… so we can blend into the crowd… as much as I love you guys as my children I wanted a baby too… but, we were told we couldn't conceive any children which broke my heart so much… and that was before I was expecting I think your mother Mya heard my wish because she knew I wanted children more than anything; it was a miracle having twins no less," she whispered.

"Mum," I whispered as she steadied her breathing as I can feel my emotions had finally let loose and felt like I was falling apart; my sobs had started to become more and more uncontrollable to the point where I could barely breath as I held my mom closely "Where the hell is that bloody wand!?" looking everywhere for my wand as she held my hand closely for me to listen to her.

"One of the … death eaters… I think Dolohov… broke it love… which is why we have extra's wands in the hidden room it should be in the fireplace … with our real names on it," My mum whispered.

"Andy… Jazz… do you think you guys can—" I drifted off where they both nodded as they both apparent and grabbed the wands as my mom steadied herself to keep still while Lexy held into me into a hug "We're going to save you momma just on a little longer," I whispered.

"I've lost so much blood my love… and you have to be brave for me darling… I want you to protect the twins Zander… Zoelle… with your life… along with Barry… and your godchildren darling… as if they're your own children… since they don't have any families left except their big brothers Matt, Beck and Tai... where you have make sure ..." where she held her breath and continued to talk "Make sure ...that nothing happens to them okay... your biologically mom Mya and your friend's Harry mom Lily and Neville's mom Alice yes….it's starting to come back to me now… your mother… was Harry's mum Lily's twin sister… they didn't have just one sister… they had three brothers… Jacob… Jay… and Seth… that's what I named your brothers middle name… because they're my best friend's growing up…" she says blinking her tears despite how she's very weak "Me… Allie… Lily… Mya… knew each other since childhood and we went to Hogwarts together… so we knew… your father… Harry's father… and your professor Lupin… and that other boy… I never particular liked him… he always creeped me out, so I wasn't a bit surprised when he betrayed us all… I knew he was the secret keeper I just knew it… because it would've been too obvious for your father to be the secret keeper to the Potter's… along with everyone else that knew us we're pure bloods princess including you darling; the reason why we lived here for so long was because of the fake memories that was cast on us ..so we can hide our names into a fake name so you can't tell anyone that secret cookie... I know you must be feeling so confuse, conflicted and frustrated from the news but, we kept our promise to your parents to keep you guys safe to the grave and we don't intend to break it so I just hope you four can do the same no matter what and protect those kids with your life," she explained leaving us to nod at this where Anthony and Jasper got back with extra wands and just before they were about to heal her until they communicated silently knowing it's too late to save her.

"I promise mum you can count on it," I whispered blinking my tears as I held her close holding her hand as she kissed me on the forehead; she's getting too weak by the minute.

"I'm glad to hear that darling… Anthony… Jasper…Alejandra…" My mum began to say turning to Anthony, Jasper and Alex who was about to heal her but, she shook her head sadly as they tried to not to cry with a silent nod as she continued to talk "Andy… I'm so glad you're back sweetie… Mya missed you so much my love… Mya would've like that if I told you that…" causing them to chuckle sadly as she grabbed something out of her coat "You have our blessing Andy… take care of my baby girl ….I want you guys to protect my daughter and the children with your lives… they all need you darlings. since you're their only family left so please take care of them Andy please... " she hoarse in pain where they nodded at this "Make sure you guys stay happy and watch over the kids ... especially Mia she's probably close herself off away from everyone. I need you to guys to be strong for her so she can keep fighting no matter what she does you need to snap her out of it knowing her father and I love her, her brothers and the twins so much that it won't change how we feel about them promise me Andy please," she whispered in whisper tones as she gave them a letter from her jacket pocket as he held it like his life depended on it where he nodded at this.

"I promise aunt Jean to love, make her happy and protect her with the twins and the children with my life you have our word," Andy whispered closing his eyes while Jasper held onto their sister

"We won't let you down aunt Jean," Jasper says in hoarse tones blinking his tears away.

"We promise auntie Jean just hold on please…" Alex cried out holding my mum's hand.

"Good ... I knew I can count on you guys because no matter what anyone says Mia... you'll always be a Granger...to us baby girl and you three will always be a McGonagall ... ... and that's never gonna change on who you are... our real name ... is Gerald James Lucas and Aaliyah Jeannie Lorelei Montgomery; everything that we own is passed on to you cookie, your brothers, your sisters and the twins; there should be a journals upstairs in the attic inside this trunk that I told you about where you're gonna learn the truth about our past love ... with tons of questions that you have and looking for is in that journal cookie... take this necklace and this bracelet Mia..." as she ripped it off from her neck and wrist shaking uncontrollably "It's the key to the trunk cookie... keep it safe with you at all time and never take it off promise me this key will open automatically to the trunk upstairs at the attic, they just need your blood and it will open keep it close to you okay" she whispered.

"I promise mama I'll take keep this close to me like my life depending on it," I whispered clutching the necklace and bracelet close to me.

"I know you would luv ... you're going to have let me go now ... your father is waiting for me..." my mom began to say as I shake my head _'no'_ blinking my tears holding her close to me hoping she'll hold on a little longer "Let me go Mia... it's gonna be okay... your father and I are gonna watch over you guys ... I love you Mya...my babies… Zander… Zoelle… I'm so sorry my darling but, mummy needs to go now…. Anthony, Jasper and Alejandra...your parents are gonna be so proud of you guys protecting everyone I know I am and never forget that promise love..." she whispered as she started to close her eyes; those were her last words before she died.

"I love you mommy please don't leave us alone please," I whispered grabbing her into my arms.

"Yes angel, you need to let me go now" My mum's voice I can barely hear her voice, it was so weak "I love you sweetie so much," she smiled slightly; tears started to form into her eyes "Sapphire I love you so much, that's your name love ... Hermione Sapphire Lillian Rose Granger, nee Marlstone-Wells Montgomery Black don't you ever forget that baby," she whispered as I looked at her as our eyes locked. Memories from my entire life started flashing thru our eyes; the first that she and dad helped me ride my bike with my brothers cheering for me; all those times that we had our family outings to the beach; dad would always complained because he always feel all gritty from the salt water; Reggie would pick me up telling me that we'll be traveling the world with Elias, Roman, Chris, Ariel and Aqua. I thought of all the times where I was a little and we would run into their rooms when there would be a bad storm going on. How proud they were of me when they found out I was considered the brightest witch of my age after Harry's mom Lily before me including my siblings who were damn proud of me telling me that when they come visit they'll take me to France for a celebration one of my favorite spots to go and every moment we had ever had together; all the times that they were there for me even when I scrapped my knee or had a bad day they were there for me no matter what. They were always there for me.

She smiled with her eyes closed, taking one last breath "Professor McGonagall has what you need ..I promise to always be with you," with that Jean Granger-nee Morales nee Aaliyah Jeannie Lorelei Montgomery took her last breath and was no more _(a/n: Hermione's adopted parents real name is Gerald James Isaac and Aaliyah Jeannie Lorelei Montgomery in case you didn't catch that)_

"Mama, no, no, no, no please come back please mum" I screamed as loud as I could, shaking her limp body "No, no, no, no, "she cried out.

Zander whimpered wrapping his small arms around my neck "Big sister… is mama gone?" he whimpered staring at me with sad eyes.

I closed my eyes sadly "Yeah… Zayne… she's really gone…" I drifted off as I held my twins Zander and Zoey who held into me crying trying to steady my breath trying hard not to cry when Lexy wrapped her arms around us mumbling soft words with Jasper while Anthony closed his eyes sadly hugging all of us together as we cried in grief.

"I'm—I'm so sorry about your mum and dad Mimi… auntie Jean is gone…" Anthony whispered.

"I-I know…" I whispered closing my mum's eyes softly "Why … why did they have to kill her… my parents didn't do anything wrong…. they're practically innocent …" I whispered as Anthony held me into a hug rocking me back and forth.

"I know babe. I know none of our friends and family deserve to die like this… I promise we're going to get that bastard … if it's the last thing I ever do…we're going to be okay Mimi I got you..." Anthony murmured holding me close as I cried over to him.

"This whole time ... my siblings and I been adopted thinking we're their kids ..." I whispered where Anthony lifted my chin giving me a stern look.

"Mia you heard what auntie Jean said they love you guys very much including your birth parents… or else your parents death for protecting us would've been for nothing…. They did it to protect you and kept your parents secret to keep all of us safe…" Lexy whispered holding me into a hug.

"She's right Mya I know we don't all the details except that … your dad's alive… your birth father I mean…" Jasper murmured causing us all quiet "And that your named after you birth mother Hermione... well they call her Mya…they loved you guys… no matter what you think… they'll always going to love you guys…aunt Jean said your father's last name is Black... it could be anyone ... " he whispered.

"I don't know where to look… it could be anyone in the Black family… maybe Sirius would know… since his last name is Black…." I whispered rethinking about my older brothers and sisters who have no knowledge of this where I continued to talk "Let's go back to the hidden room…" she whispered leaving Anthony, Jasper and Lexy to nod at this and just before we left I got held back from one of the death eaters who pushed me to the ground as I tried to struggle out of his grasp and widen my eyes in horror.

"Well… well… well… look what we have here… that annoying little mudblood that's been giving my dark lord a hard time killing you and that Potter," the death eater Dolohov snarled "You're not getting away that easily mudblood… I'm going to make sure that you're dead just like I killed your mudblood parents," he growled as he grabbed a sharp knife about to attack me.

"ANDY! JAZZY! LEXY! HELP ME!" I screamed as loud as I could where he covered my mouth as I muffled for help where Anthony, Jasper and Alex saw this widen their eyes in horror

Anthony grabbed the gun out of his backpack about to pull the trigger "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD?!" he growled hiding the kids behind them.

"Make another step and the mud blood is dead," Dolohov snarled feeling the sharp knife against my chest as I tried to hold my breath from the sharp pain.

"I'M WARNING YOU ... DOLOHOV... GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER OR I'LL SHOOT YOU STRAIGHT TO THE HEART IF I HAVE TOO!" Jasper growled who also had a gun about to pull the trigger while Lexy held the kids behind her thru the hidden room.

"If either of you pull that trigger she's gonna end up being dead with me" Dolohov snarled both threaten as soon as he said this which left me to stomped on his foot hard and grabbed the knife stabbing him thru the chest where he screamed in pain "Your going to pay for that MUD BLOOD" he snarled grabbing his knife trying to attack me where I widen my eyes in horror where he stabbed me in the chest where left me to scream in pain that we heard a loud shot that went thru his black heart; it echoed thru the neighborhood with a huge "BANG, BANG, BANG" where I heard echoes in the background.

"MYA?!" Anthony cried out in horror.

"Did we get him?" Jasper panicked at this widen his eyes ins horror.

"Who bloody cares get off him of MYA?!" Lexy panicked causing Anthony and Jasper to snap out of their thoughts and rushed over me as the death eater Dolohov fell on top of me bleeding through his chest while I heard the kids screaming. It was all too fast before I knew it everything went black.

"We're apparent to the hide out now!" Anthony exclaimed grabbing Hermione by holding her close as they apparent to the hide out to save their best friend by trying to stop her from bleeding thru her chest.

"Let's take her to the bed while I try to stop the bleeding," Alex says.

"Good idea and Lexy hurry she's losing blood fast," Jasper replied.

"On it," Alex says running to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Jazzy… Andy... it hurts," Hermione whispered.

"Shhh I know baby I know just hold on okay I'm not losing you again," Anthony cried out trying to stop the bleeding "Jazz, Lexy where's those bandages?!" he exclaimed.

"Here, here sorry I had to grab a few bandages just in case," Alex runs to our sides as we helped Hermione stop the bleeding on her chest after taking the knife out which left her to scream in pain.

 **~*~End of Prologue (Part 2)~*~**

 **Okay I'm going to give you a heads up that is part 2 of the introduction in case you're wondering ... don't worry there's going to be some secrets unfold where Harry and Ron are going to find out ... and don't forget to R/R while your reading kay?**


End file.
